


Gym Shipping

by Musica Loraine Journey (MaureenJo)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenJo/pseuds/Musica%20Loraine%20Journey





	Gym Shipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weatheredlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/gifts).



Misty watched the screen from her kitchen’s island counter top. Was that man on the screen really the same dense half witted boy she knew? And who was that blond with him? She sure was pretty, and he looked like he really loved her a lot.   
She turned off the tv and left the food she was trying to make on the counter.   
“Misty?” Daisy questioned as she passed the trio.   
She went to her room and shut the door. Hiding under the covers she contemplated the scene she had just witnessed.  
I missed my chance, by now he has probably forgotten all about me. She thought he probably didn’t even like me, i kept bugging him about my bike.  
She was left alone with her thoughts of loneliness and despair for quite some time when there was a knock at the door.   
“Misty? Like you’ve got a visitor.” Lily called.   
“Go away,” misty said throwing a Pokedoll at the door.  
“Not after riding Steelix here, Kasumi,” the familiar voice came from the other side of the door.   
“I’m not in the mood! Go back to your stoney gym before i send out Psyduck!” she replied pulling the covers back over her head  
“I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong!” Brock said opening the door and crossing the threshold. He saw misty’s beautifully calloused fingertips escape the blankets and knock a pokeball off the bedside table.   
“Hya!” the escaping pokemon said   
“Starmie, water gun.” misty called duly. The ten pointed star obediently shot at brock.  
“Stop that!” brock said walking forward against the water into the spray.“You have to let go of him,” He said in realization of her problem.  
“Why!?!” Misty asked throwing the blankets off herself “He’s the only one i’d ever have a shot with! It’s not like you go gaga over me like you do over nurse joy and officer jenny!”   
"You're right! but i never got to know them like i got to know you! I never had the chance to fall in love with them like i did with you! Misty! you don't want a man to stumble over himself with infatuation trying to convince you that he's the only one for you! you deserve better than that!" Brock said finally reaching her through the heavy blast of water and triping over Starmie. “You don't deserve a dimwit who doesnt know which way is up either!”   
“That takes you off the eligible bachelors list doesnt it!” Misty said sending another pokeball flying. Psyduck proptly poped out of the pokeball and put its hands on its head. “Starmie! Attack psyduck! Aim for his head!” the water pokemon obediantly did as it was told. Psyducks eyes began to glow red. And brock was lifted into the air.  
“Misty! Wait!” brock pleaded “I love you!”  
“What?” misty said softly   
“Misty, I love you and there isnt anything i wouldnt do for you!” Brock said “Forget about him! Just look at me and see howmany times i’ve cried for you!”  
Misty looked up at the man who had comforted her everytime Ash went to a new region. All the times he helped her win a battle. When something happened who was there? Not Ash. Brock. Brock was there and he had always been there. Had Ash held her when she cried? No. Had ash been there for her when she lost Staryu? No.   
“I… I… love you too.” she said taking the hand that was reaching toward her. “Starmie! Psyduck! Return!” she commanded and they both returned to their pokeballs. Brock fell to the ground uncerimoniously and Misty laughed softly at him.  
“Misty Yawa, will you marry me?” he asked pulling out a waterstone ring.  
“Yes” she said leaning toward him. “I will”   
Brock had just become the happiest gymleader in the world, and for the first time in her life Misty felt loved for who she is, not who someone believed she should have been.


End file.
